


The wrong kind of shopping

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [78]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, HYDRA Husbands, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: If there's one place Brock hates going to, it's a big box store.





	The wrong kind of shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts).



> This is mainly a partnership of self indulgence, pairing my love of HH with her love of TJ and how we live to mesh them together in our own moulds and then giggle about it like 5 year olds. 💙

Brock was comparing the black tank top with a dark blue one to see which one he liked better despite Bucky’s voice in his head groaning at how high maintenance he was being over colours. Excuse me _metal armed Jesus_ , he had some sense of style and had to see which one he liked more.

He was leaning towards the blue one today when he heard a soft snicker somewhere in the distance. It was different from the giggle he heard in the personal care department when he had to grab some shampoo but definitely the same one from when he first showed up and headed to hardware. He’d tried looking for the root of it but after seeing way too many kids with not a lot of parental supervision, he chalked it up to bored children and carried on with what he had to do.

He knew the longer he took trying to figure out what some kid was up to, the longer he’d be inside this stupid big box store and that was definitely a problem. It was one thing to go grocery shopping, that was something Brock could handle for the most part. It was a lot worse for some reason when he was in these kinds of stores, he wasn’t sure why but it just felt a lot worse.

He was returning the black tank back on the rack when something soft hit his back. At first Brock tried to desperately ignore it, the last thing he needed was getting into a verbal altercation with someone’s kid and getting kicked out like that _other_ time. He just wanted to get his stuff and go.  


Another plush type of item hit the back of his neck and he turned his head to see a small dinosaur flop sideways onto the floor. There was another gleeful giggle emerging from his far left and before he could head that way to investigate, a herd of kids and a mother rushed past him and into the boy’s section next door. By the time he found where the dino came from, there was no one there, aside from a few toys in a neat little pile.

“TJ!” A voice called out from an adjoining section but Brock moved on to finish his shopping, heading off in the opposite direction.  


He threw in a value pack of black work socks into his basket and contemplated another pack as back up considering his line of work when he heard that same giggle again and immediately turned towards the mouth of the aisle. There was nothing, and now it was beginning to bug him.

“Damn kids.” He muttered under his breath. He didn’t even know what it was about him that kids found interesting, he certainly didn’t find _them_ interesting, especially when they were clearly spying and throwing things at him. Where were the damn parents?

A man ducked into the opposite end of the aisle and disappeared again, Brock putting the second pack of socks into his basket before the same person peeked in again and they both made eye contact.   


Whoever they were, they were handsome, and a perfect kind of tall for Brock where it wasn’t freakish but also just enough for him to tilt his head up still. Well, if that was what he was shopping for. He had a thing for it and maybe this guy did too as he began to approach him.

“Hey, excuse me. Sorry.” Brock fully turned his way and noticed the frantic energy in his eyes. “But have you seen a teenage boy around here? He’s tall and skinny, got blue grey eyes and his hair is in short, brown wavy curls.”

Brock’s brows curved in together. “Why doncha jus call ‘im? Ain’t they all carryin’ around phones?”  


The man looked at him apologetically. “Not him, he has a learning disability, he’s not allowed to use a normal phone. He has a preset one but unfortunately we forgot it at home.”  


“Oh.” Was all Brock could say, coming back to his senses after a second of thought before looking around uselessly. “M’sorry, can’t say I saw anyone like that ‘round ‘ere.”  


He thought about the giggling again but it couldn’t have been the same person, could it? Before he could even ask the stranger if that counted, the giggle emerged again and this time the both of them caught a head peeking out at them and the guy took off.

“TJ, how many times have I told you that you can’t be running off in a big store like this.”  


Brock watched a few seconds before going back to what he was doing and ignoring the sounds of store announcements, children running around and any sort of conversations he was able to pick up. It was probably why he wasn’t ready for someone to collide bodily against his side and the basket he was holding fell to the ground in the process.

“Save me! Save me!”   


“From what?” Grabbing the young man by the arms to steady him, he came face to face with the teen the handsome guy was looking for, who wasn’t too far behind.   


“TJ.” The man said sternly. He sounded worn down and Brock felt a small pang of sympathy for him. “You know you’re better than this.”

_TJ_ slipped behind Brock, his arms hugging around his neck loosely and laughing like it was a game they were playing. “Jack look! I found you a boyfriend! He’s handsome and he has nice hair and he feels really strong and he smells good too!” 

The man, _Jack_ , frowned at the teen before stooping down to collect Brock’s basket and anything that fell out. “Teej, you can't go up to strangers and announce that they can be my new boyfriend, it's not nice.” Brock stared as Jack stood up again and then suddenly he avoided his gaze, stepping in closer to put hold out the basket, his other hand offered and carefully TJ came out to take it. "Even if you have great taste.”  


TJ giggled as he skipped around Jack, swinging his arm around. “You like him!”

Brock took back his basket while Jack rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that, sometimes you can’t stop him and he never means any harm.”

“Hey, nothin’ broke so I guess it ain’t no skin off my nose.” Brock smirked, feeling like having a little fun. “‘Sides he apparently knows my type too.”   


TJ stopped before them and gasped, tugging Jack’s hand eagerly. “He likes you too! Jack! Did you hear! You two are gonna get married and I wanna be the best man!” TJ let go of Jack’s hand to press his own together, hopping eagerly from one foot to the other. “Can I? Please? Please?!”  


Brock noticed the way Jack’s ears were now a deep shade of red and his neck was getting there.  


“TJ remember, we talked about this. I know you’re sad Dan and I broke up but even if um- “ Jack looked his way, struggling.

“M’name’s Brock.”  


“Thank you.” He turned back to his nephew. “Even if Brock and I think we look nice to each other, we don’t know each other and you know I like being friends with someone before I even want to date them. Remember?”

TJ frowned, easing a bit before his brows shot up to a thought and turned Brock’s way, a hand going out. “Hi Brock! My name is TJ and that is my uncle Jack! He’s my favourite uncle and spends all his free time with me, he’s very nice! We should be friends, do you want to be friends?”

A small sigh escaped Jack, but Brock could only smile, nodding as he shifted his basket to his other arm and shook TJ’s hand. “Nice to meet ya both.”   


Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, his smile was oddly nervous before he held his own hand out and Brock took it, giving it a firm shake. “Uh, I’m really sorry for all this. Do you think, I mean..can I offer lunch? I mean, I kinda owe you with this guy.”

At the sound of lunch, TJ looked Brock’s way with an eager, hopefully expression. He didn’t want to think of it as a pressure tactic; Brock could make his own decisions, of course he could but he sure felt like saying no would make him feel really guilty. Plus, he did want to get to know Jack a little bit more, so why not?

“Sure, I don’t see a problem.” Brock let out and immediately TJ was taking Jack’s basket from him so he could head for the check out lines as quickly as possible. Jack watched after him before turning Brock’s way and they both smiled to each other as they began walking together, side by side. “Should be fun.”  


Jack took another scan of where TJ was and Brock realized he had a real quiet easiness going for him that he found he liked. Soon Jack turned back his way again and nodded in agreement. “I think so too.”

Whatever this was, it was a little weird, but it was still a start.


End file.
